


You May Now Kiss the Bride, Er, Eat the Cake

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, OT3, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some OT3 wedding day cake porn in all its silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Now Kiss the Bride, Er, Eat the Cake

“Jack, darling, come and get your deliciously sexy mouth round this.”

Vala waved a more than generous slice of chocolate fudge cake at Jack, who was smooching groin to groin with Daniel to an old Ella Fitzgerald track. Things were hotting up nicely on the dance floor. Cake, just for once, was not top of his must-have list.

“S’okay. I’ve got something much nicer to nibble on, thanks,” and he nuzzled just below Daniel’s ear, right in that very particular spot that made him go …

“Mmmmm.”

Jack was expecting to hear that from Daniel. Jack always heard that from Daniel when he did this. Instead, he got it in his right ear from Vala, who was also smacking her lips. The slice of cake had disappeared.

“Care to lick my fingers, hot stuff?” She waggled said fingers, which were covered in the sticky confection.

Jack turned his face from Daniel’s neck, making sure he maintained lower body contact. Damn. Now he was torn.

Vala wiggled her fingers again and grinned, revealing a set of chocolate-covered teeth.

Jack sighed, leaned forward and kissed Daniel on the lips, slowly and thoroughly, eliciting a highly erotic groan that Daniel failed to stifle. “You,” he whispered, “undoubtedly taste better than those fingers. But it’s, you know, cake, wedding cake …”  He let go of Daniel and took hold of Vala’s right hand at the wrist. She separated out her fingers, slowly. Jack lapped at her forefinger, stripping it of fudge, then moved on to the next, this time sucking the fingertip completely into his mouth.

Vala’s brown-tinged smile disappeared as her breath hitched. Jack locked his gaze with hers, watching her eyes darken as he finished his task, finger by finger. Slowly. Finishing each finger by gently biting the pad of each fingertip. His eyes fell to her glorious breasts, which were shown to their very best advantage by the black and gold bustiere of her unconventional part-leather wedding gown; they rose and fell as her breathing grew fast and shallow.

He turned and looked at Daniel who was watching them, arms folded, a half-smile playing on his lips. Jack flicked his gaze downwards. Daniel was hard, and that made Jack hard. He clasped Vala’s fingers tightly and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a soft, almost chaste kiss there.

“There are two tiers of that wedding cake left,” he said, smiling at her. He reached out his hand for Daniel and felt it clasped immediately. “What say we get room service to deliver it to the honeymoon suite.”

Vala grinned. “The next layer’s coffee and walnut,” she said. “Daniel’s favorite.”

“Oh, I think Daniel will have a new favorite flavor by the time tonight’s over.” Jack flashed a look laden with meaning over his shoulder.

“Can we really leave now?” Daniel asked. Desperately hoping the answer was ‘yes.’ “What about the guests?”

“They can get their own cake,” Jack shot back.

Vala took Daniel by the hand and the three of them headed off for the Gone With the Wind-themed room.

As they passed the cake, Daniel ran his finger through the top layer; lemon drizzle. Jack’s choice.

He was damned if he was going to miss out on an experience this finger-lickin’ good.

ends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by sid's double drabble, Fork in the Road: http://sidlj.livejournal.com/131615.html


End file.
